1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cable management systems and more particularly to flexible cable management systems for cable management and installation applications.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing volume of communication and data cables being incorporated into buildings cable management systems are becoming more and more critical. Previous cable management systems utilized rigid box trays or ladders which required a high degree of labor and components to perform even a simple installation. The amount of labor and additional components significantly increased when attempting an installation which required routing the cable tray around obstacles such as ductwork, plumbing or other building systems.
Accordingly, a need exists for cable management systems which simplify the installation process and reduce the assembly of numerous different components to route the cable tray around obstacles.
The presently disclosed flexible cable management system provides a greatly simplified installation, organization, routing and protection of cable. It is designed in such a way as to bend into curves in either lateral or vertical directions without tools, heat, fixtures or chemical alterations and as such is different from any other product. It therefore eliminates the need to procure and to install turning components and transitions. The design of the presently disclosed cable management system with multiple fastener points, allows for single person installation. This will create significant savings in person hours for the design and installation of the invention in user installations.
In one embodiment, the presently disclosed cable management system provides a cable support apparatus having an elongate flexible spine member selectively bendable into a number of different configurations and a plurality of support members, at least some of the plurality of support members being attached to the elongate flexible spine member at least at two points along the length thereof, while permitting substantial bending by hand of the elongate flexible spine member. Each of the plurality of support members defines at least one area adapted to receive and support a cable therein.
The cable support apparatus may include a mounting terminal that is formed adjacent a juncture between one of the plurality of support members and the elongate flexible spine member, the mounting terminal is configured and dimensioned to cooperate with hardware to facilitate mounting the cable support apparatus to a structure positioned a vertical distance away from the cable support apparatus.
In one alternative embodiment, at least some of the plurality of support members define two partially enclosed areas disposed below the flexible spine member and being configured and dimensioned to receive a plurality of cables therein. The flexible spine member may be positioned along a plane located centrally between the two partially enclosed areas.
The plurality of support members each preferably defines an opening in communication with the at least one area for receiving cables. The opening is disposed a vertical distance away from the flexible spine member to permit loading or unloading of cables on the cable support apparatus when the cable support apparatus is mounted relative to a base.
In another aspect of the cable support apparatus the plurality of support members are attached to the flexible spine member such that the flexible spine member is maintained at a predetermined distance away from the at least one area of each of the plurality of support members.
In one embodiment, the flexible spine member is disposed substantially vertically aligned with the center of gravity of the cable support apparatus.
In another embodiment a cable support apparatus is provided, which includes an elongate flexible spine member selectively bendable into a number of different configurations, and a plurality of support members attached to the elongate flexible spine member along the length thereof The plurality of support members are positioned relative one another to permit substantial bending by hand of the elongate flexible spine member. Further, the plurality of support members each define a partially enclosed area configured and dimensioned to receive a plurality of cables therein. Additionally, a mounting terminal is formed adjacent a juncture between at least one of the plurality of support members and the elongate flexible spine member. The mounting terminal is configured and dimensioned to cooperate with hardware so as to facilitate mounting the cable support apparatus to a structure positioned above the cable support apparatus.